lordoftheringsanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwalin
Dwalin was a Dwarf. Hewho appeared only in The Hobbit (Animated). Biography Bilbo Baggins , along with his group, came to the house of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins one morning, looking for a burglar. They needed in their quest and Bilbo had been chosen. Thorin Oakenshield, leader of their band, told Bilbo their story: Long ago, Dwarves and Men owned Lonely Mountain and all the riches inside, for Dwarves were the greatest of craftsmen. But then the Dragon Smaug came. He wanted the Dwarves' treasure, so he attacked them, killing them all with his Fiery breath. Thorin was the last descendant of the Dwarf King so he considered "Smaug's" treasure rightfully his. After hearing the Dwarves' story, Bilbo signed a contract to assist them and the next day they set out on their journey. Trolls and Goblins At one point, when Gandalf was absent, the group was captured by Trolls. But the Wizard arrived to rescue them and they took weapons stolen from others by the Trolls. The group was also captured by Goblins at one point and taken to their leader, the The Great Goblin. Again, they were rescued by Gandalf, but in their haste to escape Bilbo was separated from the group. Smaug Later, the Dwarves were met up with by Bilbo and they, along with Gandalf, fled the mountain while the Goblins, deprived of their leader, gave pursuit. The group climbed up trees and believed themselves to to be safe. However, the Goblins set fire to the trees and they were only just rescued by giant Eagles, who were indebted to Gandalf. Gandalf then had to go, leaving them to continue the journey alone. and his companions were first saved by Bilbo from the mandibles of giant spiders and then from the Wood Elves' prison until finally they reached their destination: Lonely Mountain. As the Burglar, Bilbo was chosen to go in first, so he slipped inside. They then heard yelling and Bilbo came running out, his clothes smoking. after Thorin extinguished him, he asked him what he had managed to burgle. The Hobbit held up a valuable family heirloom. But then Smaug roared out of his cave and, believing the Dwarves to be from the nearby Man village, attacked it. Bilbo saw to it that Bard, the chief archer, knew where Smaug's weakness was. Bard shot the Dragon and sent him tumbling out of the sky and into the ocean, where he died. Thorin then sent a message to his relatives far away that he had the gold at last. War Weeks later, the companions' enjoyment of their riches was interrupted when Bard and his men demanded a portion of the gold for killing the Dragon. An army of Wood Elves too, demanded a stake. The Hobbit said he would be glad to share the gold with them, but Thorin was stubborn. He refused, and the Men and Elves promised there would be war. Thorin by Bilbo and the Dwarf King called him a "coward" who "knew nothing of war". Thorin's relatives then arrived, the dwarves' army. But then the Goblins came roaring over the hill and the armies of Men, Dwarves and Elves banded together to fight them. Several of the Dwarves were killed in battle, but lived. The Goblins were too strong for the alliance, but just as they were about to be overrun, a new army came: the army of the Eagles! After the Battle of 5 Armies, which claimed the lives of six of his companions, took his share of the gold and went on his way. Appearance , like all Dwarves, was not much larger than a Hobbit. He had a long nose and a very long white beard. Category:Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:The Hobbit